The present invention relates to methods of forming an apparatus for forming workpiece components. The invention in some more particular embodiments is concerned with hollow moulding processes and apparatus for forming hollow mouldings and workpieces formed by them, such as automotive workpieces including but not limited to body panels or components with A surfaces.
In one particular arrangement, the invention relates to a method of making an aerofoil for an automobile or other vehicle, the aerofoil having upper and lower surfaces experiencing airflow during use and typically although not necessarily being located in the region of a boot or decklid region of an automobile. A known such aerofoil is attached by separately formed connectors to the decklid region of an automobile. In some cases, such an aerofoil may be connected by a moveable connection means such that the configuration of the aerofoil relative to the main vehicle body may be changed dependent upon automobile speed. However, such arrangements are complex, they may experience sealing problems in the region of attachment of the aerofoil to the automobile body and the connections may cause unwanted aerodynamic drag. The connections may also be unsightly.